


In a Portrait

by AVirtoMusae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Renly and Loras next to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Another drawing. I will try to post a new written thing as soon as I can manage, I promise. =)
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
